custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Favorites Volume 3 (Home Video) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Favorites Violume 3 is a Custom Barney Clip Show Home Video for Season 3 released on May 11, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and Phoebe are hanging out at the treehouse, and remember more fun times they had with their friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Luci *Min *Jason *Stella The Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song # Animal Fair ( Taken from: the Dentist Makes Me Smile #The Baby Bop Hop ( Taken from Twice is Nice # Mr Knickerbocker ( Taken from In Concert # Shape Up Freeze ( Taken from Hop to it # Big and Little ( Taken from Gone Fishing # Bubble Bath ( Taken from I Can Do That # Games ( Taken from Fun & Games # A Silly Hat ( Taken from Classical Cleanup # Silly Sounds ( Taken from Hoo's in the Forest # Kookaburra ( Taken from A Camping We Will Go # Michael Finnegan ( Taken from Caring Means Sharing # My Aunt Came Back ( Taken from Live in New York City # Navajo Happy Song ( Taken from Oh What a Day # People Helping Other People ( Taken from When I Grow Up Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "First Day of School". *The BJ voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this video. *One of the times Barney usn't seen coming to life; instead, he is looking at Baby Bop's brand new computer. *One of the times Barney does not turn back to a doll; instead, after I Love You, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, Barney tells the viewer(s) that it's so much fun having fun times. Then Barney says "And remember I love you". Then it fades to the end credits. *At the start of the video, two extra words are added below the original Season 3 silhouette: "HOME VIDEO". *The preview for this video is annouced by the same annoucer from the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Video 2-Pack" Preview, and the annoucer name was Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:1997 episodes